wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Velen (alternatywna czasoprzestrzeń)
"Światło to życie, z którego wszystko się zaczęło i do którego wszyscy powrócą." | occupation = Przywódca Draenei i władca Karabor | location = Karabor, Shadowmoon Valley | status = Żyje (początkowo) Martwy (po wydarzeniach z doliny Cienistego Księżyca) | race = Eredar | level = ?? | type = Elite | health = 129,993,600 | students = Yrel }} Velen jest władcą Karabor i wszystkich draenei. Jako starożytny przywódca draenei, prorok Velen spędził setki ludzkich żywotów nad uważnym rozważaniem oraz zapisywaniem swoich wizji przyszłości, by stworzenie nie zostało zatrzymane. Przywództwo Velena pozwoliło jego ludowi przetrwać exodus z rodzinnego świata, Argusa, lecz jego mądrość po powstaniu Żelaznej Hordy w Draenorze jest kwestionowana. Cóż wart jest prorok, którego wizje nie potrafią przewidzieć katastrofy?Warlords of Draenor Biografia Wczesne dzieje Jego pochodzenie utracone do czasu, Velen był kiedyś szanowanym przywódcą na jego rodzinnej planecie Argus. Tysiące lat temu, Mroczny Tytan Sargeras zaoferował ludziom Velena ogromną moc, ale rozsądnie odmówił. Przewidział, że przyjęcie tej mocy może doprowadzić do ogromnego cierpienia. Jednak inni, mniej rozsądni eredarowie zgodzili się na ofertę Tytana. Velen zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może bezpiecznie pozostać na Argus. Przeciwstawiając się samemu Mrocznemu Tytanowi, Velen i jego dzielni zwolennicy uciekli z pomocą naaru, tajemniczych istot Świętego Światła. Ci odwaźni wędrowcy nazywali siebie draenei lub "wygnani." armia demonów Sargerasa, Płonący Legion, polowali na draenei. Velen pokrzyżował demony przez tysiąclecia, aż w końcu prowadził swój lud do świata zamieszkanego przez brutalne orki. Tam zabrali sanktuarium z ich podróży. Nazwali ten nowy świat Draenorem. Draenor Velen i jego ludzie mieszkali na Draenorze we względnym pokoju i stabilności przez setki lat. Prorok zauważył talent Yrel, wielbicielki Światła z ciemną tajemnicą, której Velen wykrył. On przewidział, że na dobre czy na złe, miała większą rolę do odegrania. Ale to była tylko kwestia czasu zanim odkrył je Płonący Legion. Kiedy to zrobił, demony próbowali skłonić orki przeciwko draenei. Ale orkowie już mieli swoje własne plany w ruchu. Oni zebrali się razem, aby ukształtować Żelazną Hordę i zagrozili draenei osiedlić się na całym Draenorze. Teraz, starożytny prorok stoi z kolejnym zagrożeniem. Tak długo, jak on spojrzał w niebo nad Draenorem, ciemna moc czaiła się tam. Velen miał nadzieję nigdy się z nią zmierzyć, ale orkowie byli przygotowani, aby go wyzwolić. Wieczny musi chronić swoich ludzi, albo wszyscy będą spożywani przez ciemność. Warlords of Draenor Velen po raz pierwszy styka się z Przymierzem po ataku na Mroczny Portal, gdy przybyli do doliny Cienistego Księżyca wraz z kilkoma uwolnionymi niewolnikami draenei, włącznie z Yrel. Po udzieleniu pomocy Przymierzu w osiedlenie się w Lunarfall, Velen rozpoczął z nimi współpracę w walce z klanem Cienistego Księżyca, dowodzonego przez Ner'zhula, którzy używając czarnej magii atakują draenei. Po spotkaniu z Ner'zhulem w Obserwatorium Teluuna podczas którego ork zagroził przywołaniem Ciemnej Gwiazdy, Velen medytując zobaczył wizję. Jeśli Ner'zhul i Żelazna Horda zdobędą Ciemną Gwiazdę, wtedy draenei stracą Karabor a Velen zginie podczas jego obrony. Zdesperowany by zapobiec temu wydarzeniu, Velen konfrontuje się z Ner'zhulem, walcząc z szamanem podczas gdy Yrel i poszukiwacz przygód odpierają stworzenia będące wytworami czarnej magii. Ostatecznie, gdy Ner'zhulowi udaje się przyzwać Ciemną Gwiazdę, Velen poświęcił się oczyszczają ją i przemieniając w pierwotną, prawdziwą wersję: naaru K'ara Zadania * * * 91 Closing the Door * 91 Think of the Children! * 91 Shadows Awaken * 91 Into Twilight * 91 The Clarity Elixir * 91 The Fate of Karabor * 91 Chasing Shadows * 91 Darkest Night * 91 Into Anguish * 91 The Dark Side of the Moon * 91 On the Offensive * 91 Harbingers of the Void * 91 Across the Stars * 92 Darkness Falls Zmiany w uaktualnieniach Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne en:Velen (Warlords of Draenor) Kategoria:Draenei Kategoria:Shadowmoon Valley NPC Kategoria:Alternatywna czasoprzestrzeń Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie